


Slaying Dragons and Kissing Princes (the Stilinski Business)

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dungeons & Dragons, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a dragon and a prince, and Stiles has things to confess. Or so it seems.</p><p>beta'd, any remaining mistakes are mine, see end notes for details.</p><p><a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/110281464678/im-not-gonna-make-it-dude-stiles-says-not">share it on tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaying Dragons and Kissing Princes (the Stilinski Business)

“I’m not gonna make it, dude,” Stiles says, not being over dramatic at all. It’s been a very long fight in a very long night and they’re all exhausted okay. “Tell Derek I love him, okay?”

“You can tell him yourself when we get back home, come on Stiles we’re almost there, don’t give up,” Scott says, holding Stiles’ hand tight in his own.

“Promise me, Scott,” Stiles whispers, hands clenched in Scott’s shirt, eyes wide open stuck on his friend, waiting for his answer.

“Damn it Scott, promise him so we can go on,” Lydia says, widely approved by Kira and Liam beside her.

“Promise?”

Scott sighs. “Sometimes I wonder if you still say it as a joke to annoy Derek or if at some point it kinda became true.”

 

“Sometimes _I_ wonder,” Derek says from the couch where he was trying to read in silence before half the pack barged in without asking and started a Dungeons and Dragons session - _because there’s much more space in your loft dude it’s only for a few hours relax_ , “why I haven’t changed the locks yet.”

“Oooh that’s because you love having us around, DerBear,” Stiles grins. “Also we asked if it was okay to play here, remember?”

“What I remember is you saying “hey Derek we have a princess to rescue we need your table, ‘kay?” which I don’t think was really a question since you were already unpacking.”

 

Derek rolls his eyes for pretend, but he doesn’t actually mind. The same way Stiles tries to annoy him by calling him his Prince Charming, Derek annoys Stiles back with a display of his former grumpiness. The truth is, he’s grown to like having them here. Having Stiles here.

“You want us to leave?” Stiles asks with a sudden serious face and Derek senses his merriness dropping.

Derek shakes his head. “Stay,” he says, bringing a smile back on Stiles’ lips.

Because apart from the noise, it’s nice seeing them going on imaginary quests, defeating imaginary ennemies. Fake wars, fake threats, no one dies. He gives up his tranquility for a few hours but the loft doesn’t end flooded and his new carpet stays blood free. And he loves that carpet. So that’s a pretty good deal, especially considering what they’ve been through.

 

“Guys, I think the dragon is catching up on us,” Kira says, reminding everyone the goal at stake.

“Hey, if I roll a 16 I die so let me at least say my goodbyes to my beautiful arranged-but-true-love fiancé that I’ve never even kissed.” Stiles throwns at the two dice in his hand.

“You’re aware I’m not _actually_ playing with you, right?” Derek asks trying to hide a smile.

“You really should though, we could make out between slaying dragons and saving countries, much fun, very romance.”

Lydia taps her nails on the table, with all the authority her Dungeon Master position gives her. “Stiles. Dice?”

Stiles launches himself from his chair and drops on the couch next to Derek, holding up his hand under Derek’s chin. The setting sun still lights up the room enough to give Stiles’ face a golden glow and for a second, Derek feels hypnotized. Stiles tries to keep a straight face but Derek can hear his heartbeat weirdly increasing.

“Blow.” That only earns him a puzzled look from Derek. “The dice, blow the dice so I know my fate, sweet prince of mine.”

Derek complies and Stiles throws them, sighing at the result. “Aaand I’m dead, I don’t make it back to the castle and we never reunite. Sad, sad day for House Stilinski. That was the worse blow ever.”

Derek snorts. “Well at least now you can’t talk anymore.”

“Nah I’m gonna come back as a ghost and haunt you till your dying breath. Getting to kiss you is my forever unfinished task.”

“There’s no ghost in Donjons & Dragons, Stiles,” Lydia says, completely unheard by him.

“So if I kiss you, you can go through the light and rest in peace?” Derek mocks.

“No light, no tunnel. Just death,” she adds.

“Hey I’m not making the rules here, that’s how ghosts work Derek. Haven’t you seen Casper?” Stiles says, resting his chin on Derek’s shoulder, sending a thrilll down Derek’s back.

“Well I wouldn’t want you to be trapped in limbo for eternity, would I?” Derek turns toward Stiles and oh he’s really really close. Which, considering Derek’s plan, happens to be a good thing.

He leans over Stiles and lays a steady hand on his chest, feeling his pulse speed up the closer he gets, then he presses his lips against Stiles’ mouth and hears his heart skip a beat.

“And definitely no limbo” Lydia sighs.

The kiss is quick, too quick to let Stiles kiss him back. He gasps, all eyes on Derek who hasn’t moved yet, hasn’t backed up in the couch, hand still on Stiles’ chest, mouth tingling from the touch, wanting more. He wants more of Stiles’ lips, wants his warm skin under his fingers, but only expects Stiles to brush this off and get back to his game.

 

“Yeah I think I see the light now,” Stiles says without breaking eye contact and something blossoms in Derek’s chest. “Guys? What if we finish this quest tomorrow uh?” Stiles asks without even turning to look at his friends so he doesn’t see that Scott is currently trying to pretend he’s not here and looking for an exit strategy with Kira, while Lydia seems fascinated by her texting conversation and Liam has now memorized his character sheet to the last XP.

“Yep, tomorrow, good plan buddy,” Scott has his bag packed before finishing his sentence and Kira is already waiting by the door.

 

“So,” Stiles licks his lips, hand slowly sliding on Derek’s arm.

Derek grins and rest one hand on Stiles’ neck, warmth radiating on Stiles’ skin. He brushes Stiles’ lips with his own, taking his time.

“You do know this is probably gonna lead to me being around even more often to annoy you, right?” he grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

Derek bites soflty on Stiles’ ear. He knows. And it’s exactly what he wants.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero experience in D&D so there could be mistakes despite being beta'd. Tactfull comments are welcomed.


End file.
